


Art: Laying Down Bricks

by Kelsey_Fantasy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Fantasy/pseuds/Kelsey_Fantasy
Summary: CapBigBang2018 Fanart for Laying Down Bricks





	Art: Laying Down Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart for [themidnightblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightblues) CapBigBang2018 Fanfic [Laying Down Bricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271753)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart for [themidnightblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightblues) CapBigBang2018 Fanfic [Laying Down Bricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271753)


End file.
